Two Worlds
by White Ogre
Summary: /AU/ I was surprised at what I saw. I clamped a hand on my mouth forcing down a scream. A boy about my age was leaning on the edge of the pool glaring daggers at me. How could he be swimming at this hour?
1. Something fishy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... and the monkey and the donkey and the kangaroo too.**

**Well... The Little Mermaid has always been a favorite of mine. I watched it again and again and again and finally I decided to create THIS! I had fun in making this. Umm, I'm not sure how this would turn out with you guys, but I hope you'll enjoy it. :D Peace and love!  
**

~O~

**Two Worlds**

First Chapter

~O~

**I. The woman I know I'd like to be. **

_'Wearing a red dress in your dream means you will love, or know a truth…'_

My heart leaped at what I just read. I was indeed wearing a lovely red dress in my dream last night. Lately these past days, I have been into knowing the meaning behind my dreams. The dream dictionary my friend Sakura gave me suddenly meant so much.

Hugging my legs close to my chest, I looked out the huge window of my room. The bright afternoon rays is painful to the eyes, but the ocean underneath is always beautiful.

I've spent many days looking out the same window. The warm feeling of the sun, the beauty of the ocean, I can't help but wonder if it's the same feeling love gives. I've never been in a relationship before, so I think it's only natural for me to imagine what it would be like.

"TenTen." I heard a muffled voice on the other side of the door. Three soft knocks followed after.

"Yes, mama?" I replied as I stepped out of my bed and walked to the door. Unlocking it, I slowly peeked out meeting my mother's worried eyes.

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon already. Seriously child, how late do you stay up every night?"

"Not that long." I mumbled.

She sighed and fixed my tousled shirt, "You're eighteen. Please be more responsible." Frowning, she added "And put some pants on!"

"I know, I know." I replied in exasperation, pushing her hand away. "I'll be right down, just give me a few minutes."

"Don't take too long."

I visibly relaxed when my mother left. I hate being told what to do. More than that, I hate being pressured into acting like an adult.

I want to throw away all of my cares and shut myself from the world's expectations. I'll be going to college soon enough and I find this the best way to spend my break.

I rolled back to bed and let myself gaze in wonder at the view of my window once more.

"To love…"

~O~

What I hoped to be a fifteen minute cat nap turned out to be a two hour –sleep. It's past three. I untangled myself of my soft thin sheets and went to the full sized mirror beside my wooden cabinet.

I grimaced at the girl I saw. Messy dark brown hair, dark circles under big brown eyes, normal breast size, skinny and uneven complexion… I can't score a gorgeous boyfriend looking like this.

Grabbing a hair tie on the drawer nearby, I fixed my hair in a messy up do and left my room.

I'm not exactly worried walking around with only my t-shirt and pink polka-dotted underwear. My mother and our helper Cara, a fifty year-old woman, are the only ones around in this huge rest house. And besides, it's really hot here in Bright Coast, it's better to walk around in a bikini.

"Mommy Cara…" I called out as I walked barefoot to the kitchen.

"Ten, what time is it?" She suddenly came out of nowhere, startling me.

"I was doing something."

She gave me a once over and looked at me with reprimanding grey eyes. "Goodness, where are your pants?"

I rolled my eyes and took a chair in the counter, "Can I have some bacon?"

Cara shook her head and went to the fridge to fix me some late lunch. My stomach is beginning to ache since I haven't eaten anything the whole day. Well I guess it's one way to loose weight. I thought as I watched Cara walk around the kitchen.

I can't imagine what we would be like if she wasn't around. My mother had me at a very young age. My father is always busy and my grandparents are long dead, so it was Cara who took care of us.

I slumped on my seat and whined. "How much longer, mommy?"

Looking over her shoulders, she frowned at me, "Stop demanding. An old cow like you should have cooked her own meal."

I groaned and sank deeper on my seat.

"What exactly do you know?" Cara continued. "You'll be living in a dorm soon. You know I can't go with you. You're eighteen…" The nagging went on and on until the bacon is finally finished.

"Here." She said as she placed the bacon on the counter.

"Mommy, I had an amazing dream last night." I said stuffing my mouth with food.

"Oh?"

"I was wearing a red dress." I began with excitement. "And the dream dictionary told me, I am going to find love or something romantic like that." I said it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Cara's eyes softened and she sat down next to me. "Tenten sweetheart, you know those things aren't for real, don't you? You will love. I know you will, so stop basing your life on what that book tells you."

"I'm not. I'm just—"

"Love will come to you on the right time. Don't rush things, don't assume and don't expect or you'll only end up disappointing yourself."

I felt a slight pang on my chest as I stared into Cara's eyes. "You… how come it never happened to you, mommy?" My voice is small, but I'm sure she can hear me.

"Don't tell me you never dreamed of loving before… I don't want to be…" I stopped and looked away.

She held my hand and tucked a few strands of hair away from my face. "You won't be like me. You have your own fate. Eighteen is still a very young age."

I looked at her again and she smiled sadly.

"So what if you've never had a boyfriend? Is it so bad? At least you haven't invested yourself in shallow relationships that won't do you any good."

"But what if I'll never find one? I mean look at me?"

"I see a very lovely girl." She said pinching my nose.

"You're just biased, mommy!"

Cara laughed. "You really are, dear."

I pouted. "Ino is pretty. I'm not." I looked down and played with the hem of my shirt, "She's younger than me, yet it look like she's older. She's popular, mature, gorgeous and smart and she already had six boyfriends…"

"Don't say that. Ino and you are completely different individuals. Don't compare yourselves. Just because she's blonde and has blue eyes doesn't mean she's any better. And she's your younger sister; I'm sure she looks up to you in many ways."

Cara stood up and cleaned the table, placing the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Pfft. She's not my sister! And she probably thinks I'm lame. She doesn't even bother to introduce me to her friends."

"Tenten…" Cara warned, and I know that's an indication that I've said too much already.

I stood up from my seat and stalked back to my room. "Sorry, mommy."

~O~

It was seven o'clock when I got up from the tub. Soaking in milk soap feels wonderful and it's very soft on the skin. Out of the blue I heard mama shriek. Papa's deep baritone voice hushed her while Cara's quiet voice attempted to comfort her. Although I desperately wanted to run down and see what happened, I can't move on my spot. And the voices didn't stop there, mama continued to be hysterical and there were other voices as well. I heard loud crashes, heavy footsteps and papa's _'Be careful!' _every now and then.

I felt the slightest fear. If ever they are being killed down there, I'd probably be safe here. I began to freak out and looked for an escape, but the voices and noise died down eventually.

I turned off my lamp shade and peeked outside the window. I saw papa sending off some of his men. They were riding this huge cargo truck as they drove off.

_"The indoor pool…" _Papa quietly said as he got back inside the house.

What were they hiding in the indoor pool? Why did mama scream like that? What were those men doing here? Cleary they were papa's men, but what's with the cargo truck? Curiosity got the best of me. And I felt the need to find out for myself.

~O~

**II. Papa's little secret.**

I tiptoed down the stairs, quietly making my way to the indoor pool. When I reached for the door knob, it's locked. Never had this been locked before. My eyes widened at the thought.

I dashed back to my room. I remembered duplicating every key in the rest house because I spend all my summers here. When I got the right key, I ran back full speed.

My heart thumped loudly on my chest as I unlocked the door. I bit my lip as it creaked open. I must not make any sound. Quickly getting in, I shut the door and locked it once again. I sighed. Turning on the lights, I slowly turned around the room.

I was surprised at what I saw. I clamped a hand on my mouth forcing down a scream.

A boy, about my age was leaning on the edge of the pool glaring daggers at me.

How could he be swimming at this hour?

"I'm sorry." I squeaked. "I was just… just…" I'm at a lost for words. The boy in front of me has long deep brown black hair; eyes like the pearls hanging around his neck, luscious pink lips, broad shoulders, toned arms—he's beautiful. And he's staring at me like I did some sort of a crime. "Umm… how did you get in here?"

I took a step, he inched back. I took another step and he swam away. For a brief second something caught my eye.

I gasped and sank down on my knees. No wonder he's hidden here.

Still glaring at me, he swam further, flipping his fins. I continued to look at him. If this is a dream, no matter how creepy it is, I don't want to wake up. I'm simply captivated by this creature in front of me.

I let out a shaky exhale. I never believed they exist. But here it is now, a real live merman.

He continued to look at me as well, as if examining my reaction. I stood up and walked around the pool to where he is. He swam away again. But now, instead of glaring at me, he's smirking. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, as if saying, _'What now?'_

I sighed and sat on the edge of the pool, dipping my feet. I watched as droplets of water fell from his hair down to his lips. They looked so soft. His smirk widened and he teasingly licked them.

My eyes shamelessly followed his tongue and my throat went dry. Is it because I've never been kissed before that's why that simple act made me feel hot all at once? I can't even imagine having sex with him. His lower body is composed of a tail with silver scales.

"Hi." I breathed. "I'm Tenten."

He stared and leaned in to the edge across mine.

"I like apples." I paused. "Have you seen an apple? Do you know what it looks like?"

He looked at me as if I'm crazy and an amused smile curled his lips.

"I'm glad I could somehow entertain you…"

His smile widened and for the first time he communicated to me—he nodded.

That simple gesture from him got me excited all at once. "Do you sleep?" I really want to know more about him. I want him to like me. But after that he no longer nodded or smiled playfully.

"Can we be friends?" He glared at me and dove down into the water.

"Wait!" I said, almost pleaded, but he did not come back to the surface again.

That didn't discourage me at all. I continued to look at him while he's swimming around. I've never seen someone this graceful. Truth is I've never been this close to a guy this handsome before. I can't blame myself for wanting to stay a little bit longer.

After some time I felt my eyes getting heavy. I don't want to close them. I looked at my wrist watch; it's already three in the morning. He's still swimming around. He looked discontented. He needs an even bigger space, like the sea. And as much as I want to stay conscious, darkness slowly engulfed me. "Please be my friend." I whispered before falling into deep sleep.

~O~

**I. Caught by the tail.**

"Our king, please help us. Fishes are being killed." said a merman in agony, "I believe they are poisoned!"

"Poisoned?!" the king bellowed, gripping the sides of his throne. He looked at me and I furrowed in response. We are all aware of the wastes the world above throws upon us. It is a cruel deed, but there is simply nothing we can do. Everyday they take hundreds of our kind; they sell it and eat it. I wonder how they would feel if we eat them. Clearly that is a fair trade.

"Neji."

"Yes, uncle?"

"What do you know about this?"

"Not much, I apologize." Bowing my head, I glanced at my cousin who seemed to be going somewhere. "Please excuse me."

King Hiashi nodded and I took my leave. Secretly following her, I noticed she is heading to the surface.

"What are you doing?" I spoke, making her aware that I am around.

"Nothing brother, I just want to see it for myself."

"See what, Hinata?"

"Their works." She whispered, averting her gaze. "Maybe they did not do it on purpose…"

I faced her angrily, "They are dangerous. They are all cruel, selfish, and foolish. They are never grateful of what we offer them. They always yearn for more and now they are destroying our home!"

"It is not like that." Hinata argued still not looking at me.

"Shut up." I spat bitterly and she visibly trembled with fear.

"I see their world differently than how you see it, brother. They are doing this to live."

"Saying that will not change anything." She already knew where I am heading because her expression changed. She looked at me with those sad eyes and my anger welled up.

It was not that long when my father died due to a sudden explosion. Those people had thrown some dynamite to increase their yield. I don't care what Hinata thinks about them, they are all the same.

"Brother…"

"Go back."

"But—"

"Go back or I am going to tell the king."

She gasped and quickly swam back to the palace. I kept a close eye just in case she decides to go somewhere else.

King Hiashi is a veracious ruler. He had imposed strict limits on the upper boundary. No one must go to the surface. He is doing this for our safety. I know father's death had affected him greatly as well.

I flipped my tail, it is not shiny and it is not golden. Only the royal family has those. Mine is dull, as well as the other mer –people. To live in their shadows is almost a sad existence.

I lie down on the sands. This place used to be so beautiful, but now it looks dead. This is all their doing.

I know I should not be here, but I do not want to go back yet.

Closing my eyes, I gripped the pearls hanging around my neck.

"_I want you to give me those pearls, Neji. You must not marry any other mermaid! I already told my father I want you…" _

I don't want to get married yet. Ani is a fine mermaid, but I do not feel anything for her. She said she will never marry anyone but me. As much as I want to protest, I do not have much of a choice. As a part of the lower family, I must follow whatever they wish of me.

~O~

A blast interrupted my thoughts. A white object is floating on the surface. I swam closer. Fishes were trying to swim away from it and some were already dead.

"Get away from here!" I yelled.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just go and warn the others."

I swam closer to the net and helped the fishes, but before I am finished, another fell on me.

"What's this?" I heard someone yell. "It's quite heavy."

"We got lucky eh?"

I struggled to get out but it is no use. Something stronger is pulling me up.

"Help!" I yelled.

"Neji, no!" the fishes were as scared as I am.

These people will not understand. I will probably get harmed.

"Help me." I grew frantic as the surface came closer.

"We will tell the king."

"No! Please do not do that."

"But Neji—"

I squinted at the sun's rays the moment I reached the surface. They did not pull me up completely, so basically I am not dried out. They stopped their work and stared at me wide eyed.

"Good Lord." One whispered.

"It's a monster!" The other screamed and pointed a sharp object at me. I hid my face and protected myself with my arms. I feel terrible. We are not monsters. All the things they happen to know about us are lies.

"What's wrong, boys?" Someone bawled and I peeked to see who it was. It was a man, looking a few years older than the two. He has a strong built and although he already saw me, he remained calm.

I was wrong for thinking he will let me go. Instead he frowned and ordered the two to keep me in the water as they head home. The thought of what they are planning to do terrifies me.

~O~

"Is the truck ready?" The leader asked when we reached the land.

"It's on its way, boss." Another man replied. He walked to where we are. "Why do you need a cargo and an inflatable pool?" He laughed, "Are your grandkids coming over, boss?" The others joined him, clutching their stomach at what appears to be a good joke.

"Shut up!" the leader said and then he pointed at me. His men paled. The leader sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "Tell them to hurry up. I want you to fill the pool with water and slowly place him in."

"S-s-sure b-b-boss."

"Heh. Fix yourselves boys, he looks harmless!" He laughed and stepped out of the floating object that I am still stuck with.

"_I thought it's a lovely mermaid…" _

"_Are we going to eat him?" _

"_Maybe boss plans to sell him or make a profit out of him." _

"_I can't wait to tell the others. We are going to be rich!" _

I clenched my eyes upon hearing their conversation from afar. They are being too cruel. _It is true that I am harmless. Now please let me go. _

The cargo truck they talked about was huge. They placed me inside a plastic object. It feels so uncomfortable. It is small in size preventing me to move around. I can't even place my whole tail in. I continued to struggle, but they ignored me. They shut the door and everything went dark. I cannot help but think about home. Were they worried? How will uncle act to this? Will I be saved or will I be punished?

~O~

**II. A simple twist of fate. **

I swam around the place trying to think of an escape plan. I know it is impossible, but I do not want to stay in this dark place either. It is fresh water and the space is limited. I feel weak and lonely. I can see the ocean when they carried me inside the house. It is not that far from here. I want to go home.

The young woman almost fainted when she saw me. A woman who seemed to be her mother comforted her even though fear is also evident in her eyes.

I heard a click and I turned my attention to the door. I leaned in the cold surface as I waited for it to open. _What do they want this time?_ I thought bitterly, as I readied myself for another mockery.

Someone came in and she magically put on some lights. This helped me get a better view.

I was surprised when I saw someone much younger than the people I have met earlier. There is something wrong with her hair I presume. My eyes trailed down to her body below. _Ah, they are long and lovely._

She spun around and instantly clamped a hand on her mouth. I glared at her. I bet she is worse than the others.

"I'm sorry." She said in a tiny voice, "I was just… just…" Her breathing changed and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, waiting for her to faint or overreact.

Her eyes roamed from my face to my upper body then a slight pink covered her face. "Umm… how did you get in here?"

I did not expect that question from her. I thought she knew in the first place.

She took a step and I moved away. She continued to stare into my eyes. I felt my heart beat faster as she continued to come closer. She gasped and froze on her spot as her eyes fell down to my tail. She sank on the floor, covering her mouth with her hands.

For a moment I felt ashamed. I do not know why, but somehow I want her to treat me differently.

She stood once again and continued to move forward. The fear in her face earlier disappeared. I am surprised that her change in expression made me happy.

Those people were trying to get away from me, but she acts the total opposite.

I smiled playfully at her and moved to the other end. I raised an eyebrow at her, curious of her next move. She sat in front me, her eyes never leaving mine. She looked at my lips. My smirk widened as I teasingly showed her my tongue. She gasped and diverted her gaze back to mine.

"Hi." she shifted on her spot, "I'm Tenten."

I stared at her and moved to a comfortable spot.

Then she continued, "I like apples." She frowned, "Have you seen an apple? Do you know what it looks like?"

I want to laugh. _Of course I have. I am not completely clueless of your world. And you humans shamelessly throw it on the sea when you are done eating. _

"I'm glad I could somehow entertain you…"

I grinned at her and nodded.

_How could this one be so innocent?_

"Do you sleep?" She pondered further. "Can we be friends?"

Her last question made me furious.

_Friends? Are you not scared of me? I can talk to you, but I will not. There is no reason for me to. Your father trapped me in here and I hate all of you for that. _

I dove down into the water to avoid her.

"Wait!" She begged but I no longer paid attention. She should just leave.

I moved around the water. It is not the same at all. I do not like this. This is not the ocean. I looked up and found her still staring at me. She lay down near the edge.

"Please be my friend." I heard her innocent whisper and my chest twisted.

I went up to the surface. She had her eyes closed. _Is she asleep?_ _Why does she insist on staying here?_

I reached out and stroked her cheeks. It is warm and soft. She purred and leaned into my hand. I grabbed it away instantly, frightened at my own actions.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" I asked softly, staring at her sleeping form.

I bit my lip and let my hand brush her thighs. _How does it feel to have these?_ It is smooth. She grumbled and swatted my hand away.

"Sorry…" I muttered. _Was it wrong for me to do that? _I clenched my hands and kept them to myself this time. Sleep did not dawn on me. I do not know how long I watched her. Before I knew it, the sun is up.

And then I thought that maybe… maybe it is alright to not think of home for a while.

~O~

**Thank you for reading! :D  
**


	2. Wading through water

**Nope, I still don't own Naruto. **

**Daww, thank you so much for the reviews guys. ^^  
_I like The Little Mermaid 2 too, ShikaTema 3... oh and one is never too old for Disney movies, like seriously. :D_  
**

~O~

**Two Worlds**

Second Chapter – Wading through water.

~O~

**I. I believe in magic. **

I didn't dream. Feeling half conscious through the night got me a mild head ache. But it's not entirely bugging me, so it'll probably disappear later on.

Perhaps I did dream, but remembering what it's all about would only aggravate my head ache.

Tossing to the side, a sharp pain stabbed me. The air, the floor, everything felt cold and a groan escaped my lips. The attempt to make myself comfortable failed when cold water landed on my face. Grunting in discomfort, I faced the other direction and ignored the rude act furiously.

Soooo... mama resorted to a new plan in trying to get me out of bed early huh? She won't succeed. Another splash came and it went directly to my back. It is freaking cold.

"Don't do that. I will not get up and I don't care if you'll put a shower on top of me." Practically screaming, I'm not exactly a morning person. Seriously, you can't expect a person who wakes up in the afternoon to love mornings. And it will actually get worse on Mondays.

"The sun is up."

My eyes shot open at the deep yet smooth voice. I slowly turned around and the memories of a certain incident flew my mind almost instantly. Waking up to the most striking eyes is indeed a great way to start mornings.

I'm surprised at his closeness. He appeared too cautious last night. The reflection of the sun's rays made him look angelic. Enough to bewitch a mere human like me.

"You talked." I said, fearing that a wrong act would make him swim away.

"Yes."

The surge of happiness that spread over my body is overwhelming as I sat up straight, "I," I felt my nose itch, and then, "Achoo!"

I cursed my rotten luck the moment I saw the slight fright in his eyes; he also managed to get away as far as he could. Perhaps my violent sneeze is something new to him, and this made me laugh, "I sneezed. Have you done that before?"

Shaking his head, he let out a small laugh as well. His eyes glinted as he swam back to where I was. I placed my hands on the cold floor and leaned closer to him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

My heart went wild as he pushed himself to me, his face close to mine.

"Neji." He replied.

My eyes fell down to his lips, mentally scolding myself at the process. I may have completely lost control over my body. The corner of his lips tilted and he leaned even closer, our lips are about a centimeter away. I shivered when I felt his hot breath. He tilted his head to the side. And just as I was about to close the distance between us, he suddenly spoke, "Nice to meet you." And pushed away, smirking.

My face heated up at the embarrassment and swore not to fall for his tricks ever again. He seemed to be enjoying this. Always targeting my sexual desires—if I have one, I guess. Now I feel stupid.

"You didn't kiss me," I bitterly spat.

He nodded his head, still smirking.

"You're probably a virgin."

The smile disappeared from his face and was suddenly replaced by raw curiosity, "What is that?"

It's my turn to smirk as the idea dawned on me, "Never mind. You can never relate." forcing down an idiotic grin as I spoke. _Ha!_

"If you say so."

I figured he's not much of a talker, but it's still a wonder to me why he can communicate.

"So," I began in a hopeful tone, "friends?" I extended my hand hoping he'd accept.

Neji stared at it for a moment and eventually raised his hand, clasping mine. "Let me think about it." He didn't shake it, he just held on to it.

My whole mood brightened, "Okay."

Staring at him, I squeezed his hand not wanting to break contact. Neji still seemed to doubt me. I gave him a genuine smile, "As your friend, you can tell me anything. I will listen and I will not tell anyone. I can be your confidant."

He frowned and snatched his hand away like it got burned.

"Ne—"

"_TenTen?"_ I froze at the high pitched voice.

"_Are you planning to get up late again? Come down right away or I'll come up." _

I hurriedly got up and made my way to the door.

"TenTen." I braked and swiveled, my whole attention back to Neji again. "Be back." He said in an almost demanding tone.

My heart jumped.

"You don't have to tell me that." I said with a smile and slowly peeked out.

When I felt that no one's around, I stepped out and quietly turned to the corner only to be met by Cara's grey eyes.

"Mommy." I exclaimed in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing, TenTen?"

"Waking up early." My reply came out defensive.

She frowned undaunted and opened her hand in front of me, "Hand in the spare key."

"To what?"

"TenTen." She said in a warning tone.

I avoided her gaze and walked past her.

"I hope you know what you are doing young lady, so don't come to me crying." She said in a stern voice, though I'm sure there's a hint of sadness in it.

"I really don't now what you are talking about, mommy."

Guilt rose up from down at the bottom of my soul as I ignored Cara and went straight to the living room where my mama's soft singing echoed.

~O~

"Oh dear, what a surprise" mama smiled, taking a seat beside me on the couch.

"Well, I've been thinking about being eighteen and stuff…"

"That's lovely." She automatically cheered up and gave me a loving hug, "I'm glad you finally found that turning point in your life, TenTen."

"Yeah, mama." I gave her a small smile.

All of a sudden she extended her arms and held me at a distance, "You haven't been sneaking around the house, have you?"

"No. Why?" I can't believe it. They're really hiding him.

"Ah! Nothing of course," She laughed—obviously faking it—and fixed her blouse. "You're papa just got home last night. I know it would be lovely to have some family bonding, but unfortunately, we have a meeting to attend—a very important one."

"It's alright, mama. I'll be fine." The thought of them leaving excited me.

"Okay, dear." Mama gave me a sweet smile as she bid me goodbye and left.

Cara came in soon after bringing my breakfast. I quickly grabbed the remote control and turned on the television at max volume. She slowly placed the tray on the mahogany table in front of me, giving me a steady gaze. She opened her mouth to speak, but then decided not to and left.

I heaved a tired sigh and started eating my food. With Cara acting so cold toward me, I felt kinda lonely. I know she's mad, but I am completely fine so she doesn't need to worry. I flopped on the couch and let my mind wander. My heart raced at the thought of me finally finding love.

~O~

** II. Beautiful things.**

It was noon when I went back to the pool. I caught Neji sitting on the edge gazing at the sea outside, and then slowly turned his attention to me.

"Hey," I started, "how are you?"

"Alright." He answered giving me a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

My coral sundress flowed with the light wind from the windows as I went to him.

"Here." Crouching, I presented him an apple. "This is an apple."

Neji's lips turned into an amused smile as he took hold of it. "I know what it looks like." He stated in a calm tone examining the fruit.

I bit my lip and sat right beside him, "But… do you know what it tastes like?"

He frowned and placed the apple in my hands. "No."

"Then try it."

"No." He replied, his annoyance showing.

"Come on." I insisted, pushing it back to him, "Take a bite." I want him to know. I want to show him a glimpse of my world… to tell him that he can enjoy it too. And this simple tasting would be the start.

Neji wouldn't take it, so I held it up to his mouth. This made him look from the fruit to me then back again.

"Please?"

He held my wrist with his one hand while the other covered my hand that was holding the apple. Slowly he took a bite, almost closing his eyes. I swear it made me wish he's biting something else, but I won't go there.

My eyes sparked when I asked him if he liked it, but he denied it right away. Then I scowled and ate it myself.

~O~

"Your hair," Neji said.

"What about it?" If he wants to start a conversation, he should've went to something like _'your eyes'_ or _'you're beautiful'_ or say my name sexily, or _'I'm glad you're here'_. Seriously people always start with my hair.

"It is strange." My jaw dropped. And not in an _'I'm in awe'_ way, but in a _'how could you'_ way.

My hand went up to my buns and looked at him weirdly, "You mean my hairstyle?" What he said was almost offensive.

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah."

He reached up and innocently ran his fingers through his hair. _How could I stay mad at him for long?_

"Yours is beautiful." I commented.

"Thank you." He smiled politely.

"You know," I said as an idea struck me, "I can do something about it."

Before he answered, I was already at his back, running my hands through the thick shiny locks.

"Look." I secured it with elastic and tossed his now braided hair over his shoulders.

"Do you like it?"

"No."

"Aww man, you are very hard to please."

He shrugged and went back into the water.

~O~

I've stayed here for almost two hours and all he ever did was being rude to me. His words and expression showed disinterest and he hated everything! Yet somehow, it's not enough to drive me away. It makes me want to do something about it instead. I know he's not doing this on purpose, it's just who he is. But I really do hope he could be nicer.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Stay." And he's growing more and more demanding.

"I'm bored, do some tricks."

He stopped swimming and glared at me, "What tricks?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, "jump in the air, flip your tail, do some cool moves."

"No."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

He flipped his tail and sent a huge amount of water in my direction—drenching me.

"How could you?" I gasped.

"Come here." Neji smirked, extending his hand.

"I…" _For real?_

"You don't want to?" The disappointment in his face caused me to panic.

"I don't know how to swim." I replied. Memories of me in swim class flooded my mind instantly. It's like it was just yesterday when I drowned at the school's fifty meter pool. But who am I to complain, Sasuke saved me. I was convinced I can finally die happy that time when I felt his mouth on me.

"Why? You live near the sea."

Then again, he stood nothing compared to Neji's blinding beauty.

"I never went out." I admitted shyly.

"Then let me teach you." He smiled.

"You have a tail…"

"Isn't that better?"

"Well…"

Neji disappeared and suddenly a hand clasped my ankle, pulling me down to the pool.

"Aaarggh!" I yelped.

Splashing my arms, I struggled to survive. I no longer care at the amount of water I drank as I tried to get some air. Then strong arms held my waist, steadying me. Neji pulled me close, and I gazed up at his face.

"I'm sorry." He said.

It took some time before I calmed a bit.

I reached up and touched his forehead; the green mark has always intrigued me. _Is he a prince?_ But it seemed like he's not proud of it.

"What is this?" I want to know more about him. "Won't you tell me?"

He briefly closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

It must be something he doesn't want to talk about. Now I'm at a lost for any comforting words.

"You'll be okay..."

Whispering in his ear, holding him gently, I know this is the only thing I can do.

"No." Neji said. Same word, but the emotion behind it is almost heart breaking.

"You will be." And he held me even tighter.

~O~

**I. When it rains. **

I was surprised when she talked in her sleep. It was some person named Ino. Whoever that is, they do not seem to be friends.

Now that I have relaxed a little, this four corner room turned out to be alright. It is dark at night because of the heavy colored walls, but when the sun peaks through the glass windows it gave the room a different glow.

For a while, watching her sleep rather awkwardly brought me a little joy. There is no other way to put it; I was enjoying the moment indeed. It is interesting to know how humans sleep. They talk. However, it took her too long to wake up and now the feeling changed to irritation. I feel the slightest bit ignored and forgotten. Perhaps it is wrong for me to assume I piqued her interest.

I splashed water in her direction. I was hoping she would sit up and apologize, but she only spun her back to me. Which made me repeat the act.

"Don't do that. I will not get up and I don't care if you'll put a shower on top of me."

The volume of her voice was alarming. It is a beautiful day, but she started it wrong. I swam closer to where she was and rested my arms on the tiled floor.

"The sun is up." I pointed out. She stiffened and slowly turned her head to my direction.

My eyes longed for her expression. It would be bad if she had an annoyed one.

"You talked." She croaked, eyes wary.

"Yes."

She sat up and her face brightened, "I," she paused...

"Achoo!"

I swam back.

She let out a weird sound from her nose… _Is that how mornings are greeted here? _

"I sneezed. Have you done that before?" She laughed.

_Sneezed?_ I shook my head and laughed as well. Her laugh is contagious.

I went back to my old position gazing up at her as she leaned down.

"What's your name?" She asked.

_Oh...? _

I pushed myself up, close to her face, "Neji."

Her eyes fell on my lips again. I cannot help but tease her a little bit more than the last time. I have been praised for the beauty I posses, well that is how mermaids put it. I find it detestable. But if it works for this human, then maybe it is not much of a bother at all. I leaned in closer and closer, I can feel her anticipation for a kiss that will never happen. I am not that generous enough to give you such luck.

When our lips are just a breath away, I crashed the moment.

"Nice to meet you."

Her face fell. A smile tugged on my lips and I showed it as I pulled away.

"You didn't kiss me."

I nodded.

"You're probably a virgin." She stated heavily.

_Virgin?_ I frowned and hoped she would elaborate, which she did not. "What is that?"

She smirked, "Never mind. You can never relate." She looked like she was about to burst into laughter.

"If you say so."

Maybe I should apologize for my ignorance. Some words and things are completely unknown to me. But I always have an open mind, I am willing to know.

"So… friends?" She said, extending her hand.

_What am I supposed to do? _

I reached for it and held it. "Let me think about it."

She's so slow. Can she not see that we already are?

"Okay." Her smile shone like the sun.

Her hold on my hand tightened, "As your friend, you can tell me anything. I will listen and I will not tell anyone. I can be your confidant."

It sounds so tempting, but why does she even care if I have something to say? She is so deceiving. I should not get carried away.

I snatched my hand away. I am this close to telling her all my worries. Pfft, like there is something she can do about it.

"Ne—"

I held my breath waiting for her to say my name, but she got cut of with what seemed to be her mother's voice.

"_TenTen?" _

"_Are you planning to get up late again? Come down right away or I'll come up." _

Ah, so she always wakes up late. Now I understand her reaction at my wake up call.

She suddenly got up.

_Wait._ "TenTen." She stopped instantly and turned to look at me. I was taken by surprise at the sudden response in her action, "Be back."

"You don't have to tell me that." She gave me a reassuring smile and slowly went out.

When the door closed, my current situation hit me again. I am trapped here.

I sat on the tiled surface, moving my tail in the water. It smells and feels different. It is like some chemical is mixed with it and it makes me sick.

I gazed back at the windows. It is a beautiful scene to look at. I never really appreciated how the sea looks like under the scorching heat of the sun, nor the feeling of it. I admit, I have been in the surface countless of times. But I enjoyed it more when it rains. There is a different feeling that comes along with it. The cold droplets of water that fell on my head and the warm waters surrounding my body…it was indeed something I would like to experience over and over again. It is unfortunate how it rarely rains here.

It felt bad lying to everyone. It felt really bad.

My hands fingered the pearls hanging around my neck again. This act, I have been doing it more often these days. I really do not want to let go of these. In our kingdom, whenever a merman marries, he would give his pearl necklace to his wife. So, when you are no longer wearing one, it means you are deeply committed. The strangest form of slavery I could ever think of. In my situation, the royals are snatching it from my neck by force, rather than me giving it willingly to Ani. Like that would ever happen.

_Come back quickly, TenTen…_

The door opened and I quickly spun my head, "TenTen?"

It was the older woman from last night. She looked so calm with a tray in her hand, but her eyes spoke with fury.

I spun around, feeling ashamed. They probably did not know TenTen came in here and I obviously gave it away with my hopeful tone.

"I already know." The woman said in a quite voice. She placed the tray on the floor. "Here's some food."

I continued to ignore her.

"It's too late to be pretending you're mute."

She knelt beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Please, don't take it too far. I don't want you to mar her life. We both know you will have to go."

"Shouldn't you be telling that to her instead?" I spat.

She frowned and withdrew her hand.

My eyes fell down to her neck, something peeked out from her clothes. Then upon realization, "Those pearls…" I whispered.

The woman quickly placed her hand over it then she stood up and avoided my stare.

"Wait." I said, but she continued to leave.

~O~

**II. Surprising yet pleasant feelings. **

The conversation I had with the older woman did not leave my mind.

The door clicked.

"Hey, how are you?" I was relieved that it was finally TenTen.

"Alright." Trying to hide my confusion, I gave her a fake smile.

She was wearing a lovely dress.

"Here." She went beside me and showed me a bright red object, "This is an apple."

I almost laughed as I picked it up from her small hand, "I know what it looks like."

"But… do you know what it tastes like?"

I retuned the fruit to her. The food her grandmother offered tastes bad enough, "No."

"Then try it."

"No."

"Come on." She practically shoved it back.

"Take a bite."

She held it up to my mouth.

"Please?"

I held her hand with both my hands and slowly took a bite. It was crunchy with a sharp taste, making me want to spit it out. But I cannot do that in front of her. After all, she did bring that for me.

"Do you like it?" She asked and leaned closer, her eyes big with curiosity and excitement. It disappeared from her face though when I told her I don't.

"But how can you not?" She scowled and finished the fruit, facing the other way.

My attention went to her hair. Last night it looked burned, now it is short and weird.

"Your hair,"

"What about it?" She snapped.

"It is strange." I have never seen mermaids wearing their hair that way.

She raised an eyebrow and touched the bumps of hair on each side of her head. I am not sure what it is.

"You mean my hairstyle?"

"Is that what you call it?" So that is called a hairstyle.

"Yeah."

This made me check my own hair, it is just plain.

"Yours is beautiful."

"Thank you." I felt my face heat up at her compliment.

She suggested doing my hair and before I can even reply, she was already running her hands through it, tugging it.

When she's done she tossed it over my shoulder. And I was amazed. It looked like a rope. I am sure it would be easier to swim like this.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

I decided to tease her, so I answered a brief 'no'.

"Aww man, you are very hard to please." She pouted.

I shrugged, and tried it out in the water.

~O~

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Stay." I do not want her to leave, for all the selfish reasons; I want her to stay here—with me.

"I'm bored, do some tricks."

I could not believe what I just heard. "What tricks?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "jump in the air, flip your tail, do some cool moves."

"No."

_What does she take me for…a dolphin?_

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a pout.

I hated when she shows disinterest. With that I splashed her some water and she almost screamed.

"How could you?"

"Come here." I smirked, extending my hand to her. I want to feel her.

"I…" The hesitation in her eyes made me sad.

"You don't want to?"

"I don't know how to swim."

"Why? You live near the sea." I thought for sure swimming is one of her past times.

"I never went out."

"Then let me teach you." _Just come to me…_

"You have a tail…"

"Isn't that better?" _Come on, TenTen… _

"Well…"

I may not have the freedom I wanted back home, but I will surely have my way with you.

Swimming down, I grabbed her into the water by her ankle.

"Aaarggh!"

I let go of her only to see her frantically gasping for air, splashing around in panic. Then I took hold of her body and pulled her in, attempting to calm her.

"I'm sorry." It was clearly wrong for me to do such a thing.

Her heartbeat stilled after sometime, and she finally relaxed. She gazed up at me and gently traced my forehead. _Not there._ I thought sourly. It was never a comfortable thing for me to talk about.

"What is this?" She asked, "Won't you tell me?"

I feel vulnerable.

I bit my lip and hid my face in her neck, taking in her scent. Her arms went around my neck, holding me very gently.

"You'll be okay..." She whispered softly. And I lost it.

"No." My voice cracked. I hate this. I hate how it feels so right. I hate that I do not want to let go.

"You will be." TenTen said. She sounded so certain.

I held her tighter and then my tears just fell.

~O~

**Thank you for reading. :) **


	3. Lost

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Sorry for updating this long. I am really lazy and sometimes I don't feel like writing. Specifically now that I tend to socialize more. You know it's also great to do that when the sun is up lol. Enough of that, I'd like to thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows. Really guys, thank you. :D **

**Oh and I'd like to apologize in advance for all the errors. **

**Please enjoy! And message me from time to time if you'd like to say something... Just saying. O.O **

~O~

**Two Worlds**Chapter Three – Lost.

~O~

**I. Mommy Cara.**

I don't get it. After he carefully placed me out of the pool, everything felt wrong. I left all at once not understanding the situation. He too had his back on me when I left, so maybe he felt something different as well.

I feel unsure. Everything flooded straight through my head. _Do I like him?_ Back then, I suddenly want to do something more than just hugging. I know he was just sad and sought comfort, but I can't just stop myself. I feel warm. And for me who only realized something like this, it's definitely unpleasant because I don't know what to do about it.

I walked along the shore dragging my feet, shivering every time the air hits my still soaked dress. The sky with its red –orange hue didn't appear that beautiful to me. I have a different feel about sunsets. Somehow whenever I watch them from my bedroom window, I would feel depressed. And walking up close felt twice as bad. My eyes scanned the vast sea ahead of me. A woman caught my attention. The water is already past her waist. Some of her hair flowed along the wind and the sight was almost enchanting. I went closer and after finding out who it was, I panicked.

"Mommy!" I screamed. She turned around and her eyes widened. "Mommy, stop. You can't swim. You don't know how to swim." I yelled as I splashed my way to her. The water is making it difficult for me. "You'll drown! You'll drown!" I kept screaming. I'm no longer sure what came out of my mouth, but surely something along those lines.

_She'll kill herself._ That's the first thing that came into my mind. Cara was walking slowly into the sea and she appeared careless of the world around her.

Mommy who is always smiling, mommy who is cheering up on me should not feel this way.

I hugged her and she hushed me, attempting to stop my tears as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"TenTen." She said softly.

"No."

"Honey, everything's fine. I was just clearing my mind off something."

"Don't be like this mommy. I'm sorry okay?"

She ran her hand up and down my back. "Sorry for what, dear?"

I hugged her tighter. Same warm embrace, same gentle voice, but this time I know it's all a lie. Putting a happy face and a light tone to ease my pain even though she felt horrible herself, how long had Cara been doing this?

"I love you, Mommy." I whispered.

"I know, TenTen. And I have always loved you, like you were my own grandchild." She placed her hands on my face and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go back?" She said, smiling at me. I swear those were tear stains on her cheeks.

I stopped myself from asking and held her hand while she nags about me catching a cold on our way home.

~O~

"Mommy?" I called out as I walked to the kitchen after a nap. Cara told me to rest because there's still time before dinner. I drifted to sleep with Cara sitting beside me telling me some stories about her life in Bright Coast and some great people she met.

"Mommy Cara!"

"TenTen." I turned around and saw my mama sitting, her arms resting on the dining table. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you okay, mama?"

"Cara left."

I shook my head not understanding what she meant.

"She just disappeared." Mama shrugged. "Her things are gone."

"That's not true! She was with me just a while ago."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It was awful for me too. It's like I lost a mother again, only even worse."

"You're lying, mama." I kept shaking my head refusing to believe her words. Tears fell from my eyes and my chest tightened. "She just bought something. She'll come back."

My mama nodded her head and fresh tears sprung from her eyes. She then walked to where I was and hugged me.

"Maybe… maybe Cara just needs to do something on her own. We might get in the way if she stayed and it must be something important. Everything's going to be fine." She said, more to herself than to me. "We'll be fine."

Maybe mama is right, but I don't know if I'm going to be okay.

~O~

**II. Tell me something I don't know.**

I gripped the door knob pondering whether to get in to the indoor pool or not. It's only been a day since this creature was here and I don't know if he's the one bringing such bad luck. I quietly walked in and scanned the pool. He's nowhere to be seen.

"Neji?" I said. He came to the surface after some time.

I must really look pathetic because his expression automatically softened.

"I am sorry about your mommy."

I frowned and sat close to him. How did he know? He's basically stuck here the whole time. "How...?"

"I just do." Neji replied.

"That doesn't make any sense. You were here the whole time… Wait. Do you have like some superpower?"

He laughed. "No silly. I don't."

"Then how did you know about this current drama that's happening in my life?"

"You were shouting and wailing." He stated in flat tone.

I glared at him. He glared back. Staring into his eyes, I feel like I'm calmed down a bit. I averted my stare. As much as I want to talk to him, I can't find the initiative to start a conversation. I feel off. And I honestly don't know how to proceed without making things awkward between us.

I dipped my feet in the pool thinking deeply on why I even bothered to visit Neji again. He stared at me for a moment and smiled, placing both his arms on my lap.

"Would it make you feel better if I tell you a story?"

My mood lit up. "Yes."

"Well…" He started and trailed his right hand gently on my leg. It tickles. "I myself am not a believer of this tale. I thought it was just another made up story."

Then he looked at me with a meaningful stare, "Until I finally found out it was real."

I reached down and played with his still braided hair, "What is it about?"

He slapped my hand away and threw a glare at me before proceeding, "It was about our kingdom's first prince, Yukon."

Neji intertwined our fingers and fixed his gaze on it. I love the act, I feel connected to him, but he seems to be in deep thought. He gave it a light squeeze still staring at it. "Prince Yukon as what people described him to be was handsome, talented and kind–hearted. Mer–people sensed his warmth and fairness. He is understanding, compassionate; the praises could go on and on. And every mermaid dreamt of being his wife. They said, to wear prince Yukon's pearls would be a privilege." He paused and finally looked up to me. "Can you guess what makes it so unique?" He asked.

I touched the pearls hanging elegantly down his neck. It is pure white and it reached up to his waist. I bit my lip, "It's black?"

Neji nodded and briefly closed his eyes, "Exactly."

"Go on."

"One day, he went missing. The king started to worry. Prince Yukon was the heir to his thrown. It affected the kingdom greatly."

He let go of my hand and gripped his necklace. I thought for sure he was going to snatch it away since I have been holding it for too long. But instead, he gently wrapped it around my wrist. He remained his face down making it hard for me to see his expression. "He returned nine days later. And he is no longer wearing his pearls. It was a crime. And everyone started to question him. He remained silent though. The king told him that he will not give prince Yukon the crown until he reveals his wife. But he only smiled and said she is somewhere safe and that he does not need the crown. The king reacted in rage and prince Yukon was banished. That was the last thing people heard of him."

His necklace is long enough for him to wrap it twice on my wrist. I suddenly felt something weird inside. The same emotion I felt earlier. But I liked it.

"Prince Yukon must've really loved her."

He nodded and looked up, locking our gazes, "He does."

"What happened after he was banished?"

"The Second Prince became king. And now he's succeeded by his first son."

I frowned. "So there's a second son?"

"He's dead." Neji replied and looked away.

"That's sad… Did anyone ever find out about Prince Yukon's wife?" To hear such a tragic love story is heart breaking.

Neji smiled almost sadly, "I did."

My eyes widened and my heartbeat raced, "Who is she? What happened to her? Did she know what happened to Prince Yukon? She must still be waiting for him, right?"

"Easy on the questions." He laughed. "I don't know much. But I do know one thing."

"What?"

Neji's expression was instantly replaced with something so serious. "She doesn't want anyone to experience the same thing that happened to her."

If that's the case, then what she felt must be something really painful. I guess she doesn't really know that Prince Yukon was banished. Perhaps their parting was something that broke her heart. I need to know more.

"How did you know? Did you guys talk?"

"She talked to me. Warned me…" He took a deep breath, "It was a small mistake and she happened to be around. It seems like she already knows where it would lead. And she greatly disapproves…"

"I don't understand. What exactly happened on your meeting?" Neji is not answering any of my questions at all and it's making me furious. I badly want to know what happened to prince Yukon's wife.

He shook his head and went on, "Now it all makes sense."

"Neji!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. It's like he's talking to himself.

He snapped from his thoughts and looked at me with troubled eyes, "TenTen, what if I would suffer the same fate as Prince Yukon?"

"What are you talking about?" I dragged my hand down my face in frustration. "Who is she? And what did she tell you? Would you please just answer my questions? I know it's none of my business but—"

"Her name is Cassandra." He cut me off.

"Cassandra?" I repeated. Visions of a lovely mermaid filled my mind as I imagined what sort of beauty she possessed.

"Yes," He said and in a smaller voice he added, " and that's mommy Cara to you."

~O~

**I. From the deep waters. **

She left. I was going to tell her something. I admit what happened earlier troubled me. Opening up to a human is the last thing I imagined doing. Two sunsets ago I was going on and on to my cousin on how she should not even try to consider their actions. In fact one of my biggest dreams is to kill one. Never had I imagined falling for one, or wanting to be with one.

I climbed up to the edge and just lay there out of the water. I stared up at the object blocking the skies. It did feel like prison here. My mind drifted to the times where my father and I would go to the shore when all the people are asleep. We would lie down the sands and stare up at the moon. Those moments were gone. Now I am creating this mess on this cold floor. I fingered my pearls and heaved a long sigh. Yes, it bothers me. Everything they wish for me to do bother me.

*_'Neji? Can you here me?' _

I lay still after realizing the owner of the voice. So they are looking for me now? I don't feel the need to inform them where I am.

_*'Where are you?'_

_*'Are you alright?' _

I closed my eyes and ignore the voices. My absence is not that big of a deal. I am useless and powerless. Who would care?

My mother used to tell me a bed time story about a great merman. He had not done anything great in particular, but his choice of freedom was very memorable. He was not literally chained, in fact mer –people already viewed him as their future ruler. He had all the freedom he wanted and was even respected in everything he does.

_Too bad what he really wanted was something far, far out of the ocean. _I thought when I remembered the older woman and the pearl secretly hanging around her neck. Her reaction proves it all.

The door opened and I sat up to check who it was.

"Get back to the water. You'll dry up." It was the older woman. She must be TenTen's grandmother.

I glared at her. "I am not dying."

She crouched down and forcibly pushed me back to the water.

"Hey!" I yelled. What exactly is she here for?

"Listen to me. I want to talk to you."

I did not reply. If this is about our encounter earlier then I must say the food was really nasty.

"I'm Cassandra. Umm…" She stopped and pretended to scan the place, "I…"

"TenTen?" I asked, "That is what you are here for, right?"

"No!" She replied immediately. "Well partly, but I just want to know something. So please help me."

"I will not know unless you tell me. Do not hold back, it will only draw time." At first I was annoyed, but now I am curious.

She nodded and smiled with sad eyes. She reached inside her clothes and pulled out a string of black pearls. "You recognized this didn't you?"

My eyes were completely fixed on the necklace. It shone beautifully with the light in the room. "I have only heard about it."

"From who?"

"From my mother." I replied, "Actually, everyone in our kingdom knows about it. But just not sure if the older mer –people were telling us the truth or just trying to teach us a lesson."

"Lesson?" Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. And I feel awful that I could not help her much.

"Prince Yukon…" I said and her tears fell.

"Yes." She smiled.

"He was banished after he did not reveal his wife. That is how the story goes." Cassandra shook her head as if not believing what I just told her. Too bad that is really all I know. I dropped my head. "Nobody had seen him after that. I am sorry."

"Look at me." She said, "I want you too look at me."

And so I did. It was not something I want to see. Especially if there is nothing I could do to help her.

"Do you want TenTen to be like this?" She asked her voice cracking.

"No, but admit it, for a short time that you were with him... you were happy right?"

More tears fell from her eyes. "This is the first time after so many years that I spoke of him again. But never once in my silence had I regretted meeting him."

Then she held my hand in hers. "But TenTen is different. She might take this whole meeting with you as love, when it's not. So promise me you will not tolerate her feelings."

I pulled my hand from her grasp. "What if it is?"

"It's not." Her expression hardened, "Now promise me."

"I…" _I don't want to._

"Promise me."

"I promise." I said with my jaw clenched.

"Thank you."

~O~

**II. A certain slant of light. **

After that I let myself sank to the bottom of the pool. I kept saying I am trapped here, but I do not want to go back to the ocean either.

"Neji?"

I swam up when I heard TenTen's voice. She looked terrible. "I am sorry about your mommy."

"How...?"

"I just do." I happened to overhear her conversation with her mother. She was practically yelling in denial.

"That doesn't make any sense. You were here the whole time… Wait. Do you have like some superpower?"

There she goes again. Always with the impossible, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and laughed instead. "No silly. I don't."

"Then how did you know about this current drama that's happening in my life?"

"You were shouting and wailing."

I am surprised how she looks like she wanted to keep it a secret from me, when I am sure it is what she was here for.

She glared at me and I did the same. Then she looked away. It is like there is something she really wanted to do, but can not. I wish I could hold her and comfort her as well. But I am not good at any of those.

_Then shall I try something else__ then?_

Her legs were on the water and she had her knees together, so I placed my arms and leaned into it. It is soft, like the first time I touched it.

"Would it make you feel better if I tell you a story?"

"Yes."

I smiled to myself and slowly let my hand slide down her leg, then back up. "Well…"

I began telling her prince Yukon's story just like my mother would tell me and recited it as what I have remembered. TenTen paid full attention. I have heard the story so many times, but it had another impact on me now that I am the one telling it; especially since I saw a different light to it… love.

Perhaps Cassandra was right. But then if that is the case, my heart would not have thumped this hard when I held TenTen's hand. Then, is there something more to it?

The only mermaid that laid her hands on my necklace was my mother when she gave it to me. When TenTen touched it, I suddenly wrapped it around her wrist not knowing the very reason, yet somehow, it felt right.

"Prince Yukon must've really loved her."

Now that I got a feel of what he had been through, I must say I admire how he stuck to that choice even if it caused him everything he once had.

"He does."

"What happened after he was banished?" She asked. I want to laugh at how it got her so curious.

Then I told her that the second prince became the heir. The king at that time as they said was thoroughly disappointed and hurt at prince Yukon's decision. He never mentioned prince Yukon in his death bed even though it looked like he really wanted to see him. He died with his pride. And now my uncle succeeded the second prince.

She asked about my father, but I do not feel like telling her about him yet.

"That's sad… Did anyone ever find out about Prince Yukon's wife?"

"I did." I replied, recalling how Cassandra cried in front of me just to know about him.

TenTen came up with so many follow up questions. "Easy on the questions." I laughed. "I don't know much. But I do know one thing."

"What?" She leaned closer. Cassandra's words rang in my head and feel the slightest pain.

"She talked to me. Warned me. It was a small mistake and she happened to be around. It seems like she already knows where it would lead. And she greatly disapproves…"

If I had not made that mistake would it be better? How would it change the current situation?

"I don't understand. What exactly happened on your meeting?" She asked.

I do not think there would be any difference. I bet prince Yukon already know from the start that staying would only hurt Cassandra even more. Because… Because there is no way he could be with her. "Now it all makes sense."

"Neji!" She looked desperate.

Well so am I.

"TenTen, what if I would suffer the same fate as Prince Yukon?" _I can never be with you… _

"What are you talking about?" She is angry now. I can tell she is confused. "Who is she? And what did she tell you?"

I thought hard whether I should tell her about Cara or not. Then I figured I already told her the story so might as well tell her everything she needs to know.

"Would you please just answer my questions?" She shouted. "I know it's none of my business but—"

"Her name is Cassandra."

"Cassandra?" She looked puzzled and her frown deepened. I assume she does not know much about her mommy then?

"Yes… and that's 'mommy Cara' to you."

~O~

**'Eventually all the pieces fall into place. Until then, laugh at the confusion, live for the moment and know everything happens for a reason...'  
**

**My readers, may you be inspired by this quote as well. ****Thank you for reading. Mwah! I don't give kisses too often. So makes sure you caught that one. :D**


	4. There is no middle ground

**I do not own Naruto. **

**I am very sorry! I hope you guys are still with me. This chapter will be a short one. :) **

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes. **

**Please enjoy! **

~O~

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 4 –There is no middle ground.**

~O~

**I. Endless tears.**

The room fell into silence as I tried to process what Neji told me. I can tell he's patiently waiting for my reaction.

How should I react?

Right now I felt like screaming my heart out. My breathing is strained from the ache in my chest. It's like my lungs couldn't take enough air. I felt Neji's grip on my hand and the sound of his pearls as he leaned closer staring deep into my eyes. He squeezed my hand urging me to speak.

What?

What?

Neji reached up to my face.

"What?" I whispered. Then I felt his thumb on my cheek. My vision became blurry with the tears I'm not even aware of.

I'm confused. Why is it affecting me this much? I can't breathe. What else don't I know about mommy?

"Neji." I called. "You will not disappear, right? You will not leave like, mommy Cara… right?"

Just then, his eyes grew wide and he inched back.

He shook his head. "I don't belong here, TenTen." His voice gentle, his eyes in pain.

"Neji I –"

"Ani is waiting for me."

I was taken aback. It's like someone is fisting my heart hard. It took me a whole minute to feel myself again.

"Who's Ani?" I asked, cursing inwardly at how my voice trembled.

Neji didn't reply. He only gripped the pearls hanging around his neck.

I've never experienced too much pain.

I stood up and ran in an attempt to get out of the room as fast as I could.

I slammed the door shut. The entire house was dark and I couldn't see clearly with my tears. I know I was overreacting. But how should I handle this?

Flopping down in my room, I couldn't make it to my bed.

Have I reached bottom?

I sat there for a minute then just sprawled on the floor.

"Mommy…" I croaked and sobbed more.

~O~

I woke up to a blood curling scream. "TenTen!"

It's my mama.

"Are you okay?"

I felt her shook my body. "TenTen, what happened?"

I cracked my eyes open and saw my mama's panicked form. Well who could blame her? Her daughter is lying on the floor practically looking like death itself.

"I'm fine, mama."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine to me."

She looked through my body for any wound.

"I'm fine." I repeated, wincing as I stood up.

"Well what happened then?" she yelled, "Did you faint?"

I recalled whatever happened last night and Neji's exact words played through my head. I can't seriously tell mama the truth, well part of it at least.

"I missed mommy Cara so much. I was just sitting here, gazing out my window and fell asleep."

"I see." Mama's eyes softened as she cupped my face with both hands. "You feeling okay now?"

"Not yet."

She held me in a tight embrace which actually turned out to be comforting enough.

~O~

**II. Meaningful stares.**

It's been three days now and I don't think I feel any better. I'm not even sure why I'm this paranoid over the turn of events.

How long will I be like this?

I've been dying to see Neji, but I just can't. I want to organize my thoughts and emotions first.

This scene in my window that seems to always enchant me looks dead now. It no longer holds that beauty I so deeply admire and dreamed I could feel.

Perhaps I'm going crazy. Who knows?

I jumped when a loud slam cut my thoughts. The next sounds I heard were papa's very angry tone mixed with mama's distressed one.

I slowly made my way down to listen.

.

.

.

"Why did you even bring that god damned creature here?" There were tears in mama's eyes.

"It's none of your business!"

"Have you seen what happened to your boat?"

Papa dragged a hand down his face in exasperation and his frown deepened.

"Things like that happens everyday."

My heart pounded at an unexplainable rate. Something's wrong. I can feel it.

Mama lunged forward at him, her hands clenched in front of her face as if she's trying so hard to prove a point. She looked like she wanted to raise and lower her voice at the same time.

"The water swallowed your boat. Your men were in it, and for hours now they're still missing—"

"Shut up."

"Listen to me." Mama cried and papa continued to play dumb. But I'm very positive he's shaken as well.

I quietly went to the indoor pool, knowing I might get answers from Neji. At least now I have an excuse to see him.

~O~

Neji was sitting on the edge of the pool, looking outside the window.

"Neji."

He didn't move an inch.

"Neji." I yelled again, my voice echoing through the room.

He slowly turned around. The look on his face sent another stab on my chest.

"What happened?" I asked as I went to where he was and sat next to him. "My papa's boat… What's that about?"

Neji looked away. "I'm sorry."

"You did it?" I gasped.

"I…" Then he closed his eyes and shook his head, as if it's better if he won't tell.

"Please." I begged and hugged him. His skin is cold.

"I can't stay here." He whispered. "I have to go, TenTen."

"No."

Tears flowed from my eyes. I felt him grip my arms, pushing me away. I clung to him more.

"Stop it." He said, "Let go." And so I did… painfully.

I sniffed and wiped my tears in shame. "We'll always be friends, right?" I asked, my voice cracking,

Neji smiled and slowly leaned in. I got goose bumps when his lips brushed my ear. "Close your eyes." He whispered.

I nodded. Although I was already closing it before he even spoke.

"Don't open them until I tell you to."

I nodded again, "Okay."

It was quiet and I can only hear our breathing. Mine is heavier than usual. Anticipation ran through my bones. I frowned when I felt something cold touched my neck, it's slightly heavy as well.

"Make a wish." Neji said.

A tear fell down my left cheek and I replied, "To be with you..."

The next thing I knew was the feeling of his soft lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me close. Those kisses I fantasized about were nowhere near this. His kiss felt like it's promising me endless happiness. He deepened the kiss, his arms on my waist. It was bliss. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Neji's mouth moved to my cheek and he gently trailed kisses down my throat. I felt like I'm about to burst. The unfamiliar sound that escaped my lips made me hold onto Neji even tighter.

He pulled away. Taking my hand in his, he moved it close to his lips and kissed my palm.

I felt him smile in my hand.

"Open them."

I opened my eyes and looked down, noticing a string of whites hanging from my neck, shimmering as the sun hits its shiny surface.

Then it dawned on me.

"Neji." I gasped. "Wha— I don't understand."

Neji bit his lip and squeezed my hand. Nothing else matters, even time. The present that I am in right now is just wonderful.

"I love y—"

Bam!

"TenTen." I heard papa's scary voice. "Get away from him."

"Papa!"

A number of familiar faces entered the room as well. Two were carrying an inflatable pool and one was carrying an air pump. There were a total of five of them.

We held each other's hand tightly and I could feel myself shaking.

"Papa, what are you doing?"

He stared at me with an anger that I couldn't fathom.

"Take her away from here." He commanded and I could feel two of them grasping my arms in an instant.

"Please, papa…"

I looked at Neji and he was already facing down, looking away with his fists clenched. Those men are starting to tie a rope around his arms and tail.

"You've turned mute again, monster?!" Papa yelled. I hate how he treated him like a piece of trash.

"Let go of me." I said, struggling to get away from the men, but they are stronger.

Neji looked up to meet my eyes as if he meant to say something. Then he sighed and smiled sadly just in time for the doors to close.

~O~

**I. Knowing ones place.**

Say something TenTen.

Please.

Tell me I have not made a mistake.

She just sat there. I could have assumed she was just spacing out, but the tears streaming down her face proved me wrong. She was hurt. And here I thought I would help her feel better, if anything, I only made it worse.

I squeezed her hand trying to bring her back. All she did was look at me blankly, much to my disappointment. I may have opened a bigger wound.

I reached up to her face wanting to stop her tears, but new sets would flow right after the ones I tried to wipe.

"What?" She let out in a small voice.

Perhaps it is better if she knows less.

"Neji. You will not disappear, right? You will not leave like, mommy Cara… right?"

I froze. TenTen is making me promise things to her that I know I can not keep. This is greatly unfair to my part. I want her in my world too, but I know better. To dream may be a blessing, but reality will always be a curse. I could tell from my experiences.

The king would always say; if it is an act so painful to do, then surely it is the right thing to be done…

"I don't belong here, TenTen."

"Neji I –"

If you have doubts, then stab yourself in the heart instead.

"Ani is waiting for me."

Time seemed to stop with every breath I took.

"Who's Ani?"

She is no one important.

I can no longer form words, but I need to drive TenTen away. So I did the very action that I always find myself doing whenever I think about being forced to marry Ani. I gripped my pearls.

The happenings flew by so fast. It was only with the loud slam on the door that I realized I succeeded.

~O~

This uneasy feeling, this heavy cloud on my chest, it is something I once knew. It is when my father died. Since then I have conditioned myself to never drown in the same emotions. I only felt more helpless.

The door flung open. I was surprised. I thought it was TenTen. It was certainly not.

"Yes, that's it. Suffer."

It was the man who so cruelly imprisoned me here. TenTen's father. Up until now, I never knew of his motives. And I got distracted the whole time I am here because Cassandra and TenTen would always keep me occupied.

He looked down at me with disgust in his eyes.

"I just got home from an interesting meeting with my clients. And we have come to an agreement to get you to the lab." He crouched down, smiling almost wickedly.

Lab? What is that? I have a feeling I should be worried.

"Don't be scared." He said, his expression changed to something calm. "Since you are good as dead to your family down there; we might as well cut that lovely tail of yours."

I glared at him, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"It's for experimental purposes. It won't hurt…" He chuckled, "…much."

He then turned to leave, looking fully satisfied.

"You will pay for this."

He stopped. "You can talk, huh?" he laughed angrily, "You even dare threaten me?"

"No." I countered, "_You_ even dare threaten _me_?"

"Listen here, animal!" He said, making his way back to me, crouching down to level with my face, "In three days time, I will divide you in half."

"Human, on the sunset two days from now you will loose that thing you used to catch and bring me here." I smirked, "If you are on it, the better."

He laughed, standing up to make his way to the door. "Enjoy the water; I'll dry you up soon."

We'll see.

~O~

**II. A merman's kiss.**

It's been three days. And I'm getting weaker. Fresh water and starvation is never a good thing for us mer –people. It was Cassandra who would bring me something to eat. I must say it is an acquired taste.

I heard the door open and sucked in a generous amount of air. This may be it.

"Neji."

It's TenTen.

"Neji."

I am glad she is here, but what should I do? I have been feeling lost for days now.

She asked me about her father's boat.

They are still at it, I see. I am impressed; this is exactly what I wanted to happen.

I turned to hide my smile, "I'm sorry."

"You did it?" The horror in her tone is unmistakable.

"I…" I stopped. She will never get it anyway. And I am never going to destroy the image she had of her father.

"Please…" She said as she hugged me.

"I can't stay here. I have to go, TenTen."

"No." And she started crying again.

What is it that my mother always tells me? Ah… be happy. I know I could never fight the odds, but I deserve even the slightest freedom and happiness as well.

I pushed her away, my mind fixed.

"We'll always be friends, right?" She asked, voice full of emotions.

We will forever be connected. It may not be the way you thought it would be, but we will always be.

I leaned in to her, "Close your eyes. Don't open it until I tell you to."

"Okay."

I removed my pearls off of my neck and gently placed it around hers. It looks beautiful.

"Make a wish."

"To be with you…"

I smiled and gently pressed my lips to hers. My hand was on her hip, while the other cradled her head. Both of her arms were around me, trying to pull me closer. I kissed her cheek and down to her neck. I want more, but she is too precious. And we are highly different.

I took her hand and hid my smile in her palm. Was I just thinking about mating seconds ago? I want to laugh.

"Open them."

She blinked and looked down on the pearls she is now wearing.

"Neji. Wha— I don't understand." She stammered a slight color rising to her cheeks.

I gave her hand a light squeeze. She smiled and we stayed like there for a while.

"I love y—"

Bam!

"TenTen. Get away from him."

It's him. And he looks angrier than ever as his eyes traveled down to our linked hands.

"Papa!"

More people entered the room. They brought the same materials they used when taking me here. I grimaced at the plastic –like object. They are going to place me in that thing again?

"Papa what are you doing?"

He looked like he wanted to hit her. How detestable!

"Take her away from here."

They literally dragged TenTen harshly. I tried to hold on to her, but I could not exert enough force. I can not even stand.

I looked away.

Legs are indeed superior.

"You've turned mute again, monster?!" I glared at him and smirked. He must be scared to the bones, seeing as what happened to his beloved boat and servants.

I heard TenTen exclaim and I shifted my gaze to her. There are still things we ought to tell each other…

But let it be for now.

~O~

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Btw, any one of you wants to kill me for updating this long? **


	5. Hold on

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Sorry in advance for any writing errors. **

~O~

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter 5 –Hold on. **

~O~

**I. More to life.**

"Let me go!" I shrieked and continued to struggle. Their hold is bruising me; the one on my right gripped my arm and wrist tighter.

"You should obey your father."

"Just like you?" I spat.

"Where are we taking her again?" said the guy on my left. I can't believe this. How dare they do this to me? Furthermore, how stupid could they get? We are practically standing in the same spot for fifteen minutes now.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked glaring from side to side. They spaced out for a minute before one of them replied, "Boss is taking the monster to the lab for some tests."

"What?"

"They are going to pay him big time." said the other one. He grinning from ear to ear as if he has his own evil idea.

I struggled harder. Why is papa like this? He's no different than those men who were easily blinded by money.

"TenTen!" I heard mama's high–pitched shout. She came running from the front door. She looked at my situation and gasped. "What are you doing to my daughter?" She was scary enough for them to release me.

"Sorry ma'am, boss' orders."

"Where is he?" she asked. I shook my head. Mama seems to be living her life in panic and paranoia all the time.

"Where is he?" she asked again, "TenTen?"

"He's in the indoor pool."

Mama's eyes grew wide. "Tell him to stop. Quick, go!"

I stayed glued to my spot as I continued to stare at her.

"You two come with me." she said before turning to look at me again, "What are you doing? Go tell your father."

"He will never believe me." I replied.

Mama stomped her foot and pointed at the front door, "You two. I want you to deal with those people by the gate. Tell them there's no mermaid here." she angrily instructed, and then walked straight to the indoor pool.

"Mama, what's going on?" I asked, following her.

She didn't reply, only pushed the door harshly and glared straight at papa. "Those people are blaming us for the incident. You need to talk to them and settle all of this before I loose my mind!"

Papa was standing by the pool. His men were in the process of carrying Neji to the cargo truck outside. He frowned and balled his fists, "Stop. Throw him back to the pool." And they did, quite roughly.

I rushed to the poolside and saw Neji sank. His arms were tied and he made no effort to swim up.

I shifted my eyes back to papa. He was staring angrily at me. His jaw clenched.

"Come on boys, let's continue this later."

He turned around and walked out of the room with mama and his men tagging behind.

I watched their backs before shutting the door.

"Neji?"

He swam up and gripped the edge of the pool.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I removed the ties on his arms. It took me longer than I expected, but he remained silent, patiently waiting for me to finish.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, tracing the red marks the ropes left on his pale skin.

"I feel nothing." He replied.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"You do not have to be." He rubbed a hand on his wrists, "Everything is fine."

"You sound dead, Neji."

He chuckled, "A lot has been happening."

"Those people are here because of what happened to papa's boat. They probably heard about you and—"

"I do not want to talk about that." Neji cut me off.

His expression was gravely serious. I just stared at him waiting for him to say something else.

He frowned. "Can you see your world in _me_, TenTen?" he asked, half–jokingly.

I blinked, shocked at his question. I have the answer to that, but I'm not sure if it would satisfy Neji. His expectant eyes make it hard for me to express my thoughts properly.

"Your stare is like the summer sun. It's warm and intense. I couldn't look directly at it, but I absolutely love the feeling of it. A season that I would always long for every year. Your hair reminds me of the colors of autumn. Deep. When it's dry it'll probably dance along the wind like the fallen leaves. Your tail reminds me of winter. That mixed feeling of coldness and slight depression I get when everything's just white... But being with you feels like spring. When all the flowers bloom and when the leaves are so green. It's almost paradise."

I was looking through him all the time. I don't know if I was able to convey what I want him to see, to feel.

Then Neji slowly smiled and I found my breath again.

"Stay." I said without thinking, sounding very much like a spoiled brat.

He shook his head, "I can not do that."

"But what will happen to you when you go back?" I gripped the pearls on my neck.

He placed a hand on top of mine, "Well… you know how the story ends." Neji's voice was almost a whisper. He looked calm as usual, but I could sense the slight fear in his tone.

My lips trembled. I couldn't contain my emotions that well. I feel weak and useless. The thought of never seeing Neji again is painful. I want to know more about him. I want to share more. I don't know if he's already considering me as his wife with these pearls hanging around my neck, but if not, a friendship would surely do. It will be more than enough for me.

I heard footsteps. Papa had probably settled the commotion outside. Neji heard it too since he's gaze is now resting at the closed doors.

It grew louder and Neji moved his eyes back to mine.

"I will think of you," He placed his hands on the sides of my face and touched our foreheads, "…always."

"Neji."

He let go almost instantly as soon as the doors flew open.

"I've had enough of this." Papa roared, "Get that creature. We're throwing him back to where we caught him." He instructed his men who were at Neji's side already. "And you," he continued, pointing at me with his forefinger in warning. "you are going back to Linview."

"No."

"Go to your room and start packing. You're leaving tonight."

I looked down in defeat. My feet are heavy as I walked towards the door. I so badly want to look back, but I choose not to. After this, I will never see him again. I can't even utter the words good bye.

~O~

**II. Unbelievably tragic.**

I sat on my bed, feeling empty. I have packed everything in my closet like I have no intention of ever returning to this place. This is so unfair, all the worst is probably set for me. I stood up and walked over to my window. I feel numb watching the truck drive away.

Papa and I used to go along really well back then. His a good man. He travels a lot because of his business and it's always me, mama and mommy Cara. But whenever he comes home, he would always make sure to spend some quality time with me. They are not really that special, it was just simply memorable.

One day his business partners were brutally murdered. Since Linview is no longer safe for us, we bought a house here in Bright Coast. Papa was also so kind to adopt his business partner's daughter, Ino.

We were never friendly with each other. Or perhaps I simply didn't try. She was so cheerful and pretty with an easily likeable personality. I was jealous of her. Without thinking that maybe all of those were just her defense mechanism to get back on her feet after what happened to her parents.

I walked out of my room and ran to the opposite direction of where the truck headed. I need some air and maybe some rope. I reached another shoreline where big rocks are situated and sat there.

I'm not sure if papa was being rational. I'm going back to Linview for my studies anyway. Sending me back earlier wouldn't make any difference. I hugged my legs and rested my head on my knees. I miss mommy Cara. I can't remember a time in my life when she wasn't there. Why must she choose this time to leave?

~O~

I started to go back to the house. Mama is probably waiting for me already. I am still thinking of ways to convince her to leave tomorrow morning instead. Somehow I don't like traveling at night very much.

I stepped inside the house with a weird feeling in my gut.

"Mama?"

There was no answer.

"Mama I'm back, where are you?"

I went to the living room and stopped dead on my tracks at the scene before me.

Blood. The floor was covered in blood, and mama's lying on it.

"Mama!"

I shook her body, "Mama." My voice cracked.

I hugged her and wailed, too much that my cries become silent. My system forgot how to breathe again.

I suddenly felt nauseous. I can't stay in the house any longer, so I ran to the shore where papa should be. He must know about this. More importantly, I need to feel safe.

I saw the truck and picked up my speed. The first thing I saw was the broken wind shield and the dead driver. Then I began noticing splatters of blood on the sands. Papa and his men were all dead. There were multiple gun shots all over their bodies.

The sight itself was killing me. Then I saw a trail of blood from the opening of the cargo to where the waves touch the shore, until it completely disappeared in the waters.

I looked inside. The inflatable pool was still there, but Neji's gone. I went in and noticed that the trail started inside where the water in the pool was red with blood.

I sank in the dark corner and covered my ears. I screamed loudly, painfully. It was a good release, but it's not enough.

All the while it felt like I was paralyzed. I was fully aware of the faint screams as more and more people came, but I can't move. I can't speak. The smell of blood mixed with the smell of the sea is unpleasant. I commanded my body to move many times... to get out of here... to escape, but it won't follow my mind.

I'm not sure how long I stayed like this; sleep didn't even take over.

Eventually I heard sirens and loud commanding voices of policemen. One examined the cargo and aimed his flashlight directly at my face. I winced.

"Miss, can you hear me?" He said as he came closer.

I made no effort to reply. I just waited for him to find out on his own. He checked my pulse, my face, my arms and legs, looking for any gunshot. Then he carried me out to where the medics are. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them place papa in a body bag.

Everything went by so fast, the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the police office. They were asking me questions. At first it's useless because I couldn't even comprehend. I caught myself in the mirror. I was covered in blood and the buns on top of my head were in a mess. I clutched the blanket wrapped around me and began to answer what they asked of me truthfully—seriously. As it turns out they were all holding back their laughter. They thought I'm crazy and overly traumatized to be saying there was a merman involved. I remained emotionless, and continued to answer their last questions in a dead monotone.

When they were done, I told them I have family left—Ino. Then I asked them if I could go home, but they said they wanted to help me first.

I sat on the backseat as they drove to Linview. They didn't take me to the address I gave them. To my surprise, they entered the big gates of what seems to be a rehabilitation center.

~O~

**End.**

**Thank you for spending your time with a little of my work. I am so happy that you stayed with me until this chapter. :) **

**Kisses to everyone! **


End file.
